Balance beams and pommel horses are generally covered in order to protect them from all the scrapes and bumps and to provide comfort of use. Several types of material such as suede, leather or any other suitable non-slippery material can be used.
Covers are generally glued, stapled or attached to the gymnastics apparatus using convenient means.
While a variety of covered Balance beams and pommel horses are currently available, they suffer from the drawback of not providing an easily and quickly replaceable cover. Indeed, when the cover is damaged or worn-out, the user is obliged to send the complete apparatus to a factory to repair it. This generates many costs and is a considerable waste of time.
In addition, if renovation is envisioned using the covers commonly known in the prior art directly on the worn cover, a problem of universality arises. Indeed, the currently known covers present the disadvantage of not being versatile, meaning that a cover can be used for a specific gymnastics apparatus only. In other words, covers currently available are only conceived for the specific apparatuses they are covering due to for instance the position of the legs which is not the same for all the apparatuses available on the market. Using laces to tighten a cover is not a convenient solution, as a suitable distribution of the tension is difficult to obtain.
As such, it is desirable to have an improved cover that is easily and quickly put in place, cost efficient and that can fit most of the gymnastics apparatuses available on the market, in particular balance beams and pommel horses.